Gaming device manufacturers strive to make gaming devices that provide as much enjoyment and excitement as possible. Providing a bonus game in which a player has an opportunity to win potentially large awards or credits in addition to the awards associated with the base game of the gaming device is one way to enhance player enjoyment and excitement.
Known gaming devices having bonus games employ a triggering event that occurs during play of the base game operation of the gaming device. The triggering event temporarily stalls or halts the base game play and enables a player to enter a second, different game, which is the bonus game. The player plays the bonus game, likely receives an award, and returns to the base game. In most instances, the bonus game is relatively short in relation to the time that the player spends repeatedly playing the base game. The player may play the bonus game several times while playing the base game of the gaming device.
One known bonus game is the “WHEEL OF FORTUNE” gaming device manufactured by the assignee of this application. In this game, a multi-colored award wheel is attached to a gaming device. The award wheel is divided into several sections. Each section includes an award that ranges in value from twenty-five to one thousand. In this game, a player plays a base game that includes spinning reels and a central payline. When the wheel symbol is positioned along the central payline on the third reel, the player enters the bonus game.
In the bonus game, the player obtains one opportunity or spin of the award wheel. The player spins the award wheel by pressing a button on the gaming device. Once the award wheel starts spinning, the player waits until it stops. An indicator located at the top of the award wheel points to a section of the wheel. The player receives the award on that section for the bonus game. After the player receives that award, the bonus game ends and the player may resume playing the base game.
Other types of bonus games are described in European Patent No. EP 0874337A1, EP 0945837A2 and EP 0984409A2, each of which are assigned to WMS Gaming, Inc. These games are generally versions of a “Do Until” type bonus game.
Patent No. EP 0874337A1 discloses a gaming device having a bonus game where the player spins a plurality of reels including several symbols. In the bonus game, if the player obtains a winning symbol combination on the reels, the player receives an award and spins again. The probability for obtaining a winning symbol combination on the reels is greater than fifty percent. Therefore, a player will likely have multiple opportunities to spin the reels in the bonus game and receive several awards. If the player does not obtain a winning symbol combination, the bonus game ends and the player receives the total accumulated award for the game. Thus, the player spins the reels in the bonus game until they do not obtain a winning combination.
Patent No. EP 0984409A2 discloses a gaming device wherein the game enables the player to spin a plurality of reels having various symbols attempting to obtain awards. In this bonus game, the player starts the bonus game with a limited number of spins. Then, the player spins the reels until there are no spins remaining. The player receives an award after each spin. The final award in the bonus game is the total of all of the accumulated awards by the player in the game.
Patent No. EP 09454837A2 discloses a gaming device wherein the game presents the player with a plurality of selections in the bonus game. The selections include masked or hidden awards and end bonus outcomes or terminators. The player receives an award for each selection picked by a player that is not a terminator. The player continues to pick selections until the player selects a terminator. The terminator ends the bonus game and the player receives the total of all the awards they obtained during the game.
The above gaming machines employ a “Do-Until” style bonus game where a player spins reels or picks from a player selectable grid or board until the player obtains a terminator or runs out of picks. In these games players can obtain multiple awards. However, these games do not provide an award wheel having the “do-until” bonus scheme of the present invention.